utaulyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy and a Half
|singers = Yorune Mimi |producers = Kanjo (music, lyrics, arrangement) * moonst4r (UST, video) * Rai (illustration) |links = }} Background Lyrics Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time I'll see you again Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time I'll see you Once upon a time time time time time Once upon a time I'll see you again Once upon a time time time time time Once upon a time I'll see you again She stares, but only for a second He's there, as if he weren't affected No words would follow to the ink She's scared, but yet he treats her kindly He cared, enough to get her smiling A bond to which none could compete Please tell it like that again For once in my story there is a new end Tell me I won't lose a friend Tell the tale again Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time She blinks, and everything is darker He creeps, but this wolf is to slaughter She liked the other story more Red cloak, as bloody as tomorrow Sore throat, for screaming out in sorrow Why was this what her world was for? I only saw this one time Where no trails of wolf blood were dragging behind Why does it feel like it's right? Just to face this fight Can't the two just live in peace? After seeing what she saw why can't it be? Happy just like it's a dream She waits desperately Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time I'll see you again Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time time time time time Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time I'll see you again Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time time time time time Please tell it like that again For once in my story there is a new end Tell me I won't lose a friend Tell the tale again I only saw this one time Where no trails of wolf blood were dragging behind Why does it feel like it's right? Just to face this fight Can't the two just live in peace? After seeing what she saw why can't it be? Happy just like it's a dream She waits desperately Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time I'll see you again Once upon a time Once upon a time Once upon a time I'll see you Once upon a time time time time time Once upon a time I'll see you again Once upon a time time time time time Once upon a time I'll see you again External links * MP3 * Instrumental Unofficial Category:English songs Category:UTAU:Yorune Mimi